When using multicast label distribution protocol (mLDP) multicast only fast reroute (MoFRR), such as described in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Internet Draft by Karan et al., entitled “Multicast only Fast Re-Route” <draft-karan-mofrr>, two upstream candidate label distribution protocol (LDP) neighbors are chosen for forwarding packets down a label-switched path (LSP). Only one of the neighbors is allowed to be accepting packets at the same time, such that the other one is blocking. It is typical that with MoFRR the candidate upstream LSRs are learned from equal cost multipath (ECMP) or loop-free alternate (LFA) routes. If there is a remote LFA, it cannot currently be used because the directly connected upstream LDP neighbor is likely not an LFA for reaching a corresponding root node.